


How to train your Boss

by swk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кенсу - деспот-начальник, а Чонин, наверное, глупый мазохист</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to train your Boss

♠♠♠

 

\- Мой латте, Чонин! 

 

В уютную темную комнатку вбежал невысокий мужчина с блестящими глазами. Он быстро скинул с себя дорогое дизайнерское пальто, потоптался на месте, скидывая с ботинок легкий снежок, и тряхнул головой. Все это было проделано за доли секунды и так методично, словно машина выполняет какую-то программу. Чонин на это только фыркнул и поставил старбаксовский стаканчик на стол прежде, чем его начальник успеет разместиться на своем месте и подарить ему еще один уничижительный взгляд.

 

\- Да, сэр, вот ваш латте.

\- Прекрасно, прекрасно. Моя утренняя газета? – снова этот испытывающий взгляд и снова эти чертовски большие белки глаз.

\- Открыл на вашей любимой рубрике, - Чонин слегка опустил голову, чтобы его не затронуло смертельное Кенсу-излучение.

\- Вообще замечательно.

 

Начальник расправил газету, поставив ее идеально, чуть оперся локтями на стол и взял свой кофе. Все это время Чонин должен стоять у его стола и строить из себя монумент, готовый в любой момент исполнять очередную глупую блажь.

Внезапно, тишину прорезал скрипучий, неприятно шершавый голос.

 

\- Но…латте холодный? 

 

Это были вопрос и утверждение. Чонин практически зарычал, но вовремя осекся, стиснул потные руки в кулаки и поклонился на девяносто градусов, натягивая на лицо одну из своих самых лицемерных улыбок. Он поднял глаза и встретился с ненавистными белками. Начальник взирал на него с милейшей детской непосредственностью, широко открытыми глазами и пухлыми губами, украшенными белой пенкой от латте. Но Чонин знал, что нельзя обманываться. Его начальник – самая страшная вещь на Земле. Сатана, выползший из Ада, чтобы убивать одним взглядом своих страшных глаз каждого, кто соприкоснется с ним. 

И, к сожалению, Чонин был вынужден соприкасаться с До Кенсу вот уже третий месяц. 

 

Устраиваясь на должность секретаря, Ким Чонин думал, что будет заниматься документацией, расписанием своего начальника, максимум – варить кофе. Как оказалось, этот самый «максимум» в глазах До Кенсу, молодого мужчины 27-ми лет, выглядел как: делать кофе, обеды, завтраки и ужины, бегать в химчистку за костюмами, работать вышибалой для нерадивых клиентов и многое, мно-о-о-гое другое.

Если бы Ким Чонин знал, что заключает сделку с дьяволом, то убежал еще до того, как ему протянут контракт.

Или нет?

Ведь, будем честны, весомым аргументом, почему Чонин так жаждал заполучить место секретаря именно у До Кенсу была его симпатия к этому самому Кенсу. Будучи последним наивным добросердечным дураком, он повелся на улыбку сердечком, на пухлые розовые губы и аленькие щечки, на пушистые реснички и большие глазки, на хрупкую аккуратную фигурку и милую походку.

Как оказалось, за несколько дней милая улыбка может начать казаться зверским оскалом, глаза будут стрелять молниями, а шаги напоминать приближение смерти. 

Ким Чонин очень и очень жалел, что устроился на работу к этому демону-карьеристу, но бросить не мог, потому что не имел за душой ни гроша, а зарплата у него была какая-никакая, но стабильная и вполне достаточная.

Оставалось только привыкнуть и вести себя паинькой. С чем он легко справился уже за месяц. Отмечая, что мимолетная симпатия переросла не в мимолетное недовольство.

 

\- Простите, сэр. Моя вина, я готов сходить поменять латте на горячий.

\- Нет, сейчас уже придет первый клиент, и ты мне будешь нужен, так что никаких походов. Я просто сделаю себе пометку, что в сегодня, в 9.00 ты снова оплошался. А теперь иди, займи свое место.

\- Да, сэр, - Чонин поклонился и вышел из кабинета, пока яд не достиг его нежного тельца и не испортил и так слабое здоровье.

 

«Место» Чонина было расположено на входе в кабинет Кенсу. Своего помещения, как такового у него не было. Только коридор, куда люди попадали после того, как открывали подвальную дверь, и одинокие стол со стулом. Было бы прекрасно иметь хоть чуточку личного пространства, но это совсем не то место работы, не тот офис, а До Кенсу не простой начальник какого-нибудь бумажного отдела.

 

Ким Чонин работает у самого «Великого и Неподражаемого Черного мага До Кенсу», который «исполнит все ваши потаенные желания», как гласит табличка на входе.

Но, чтобы не обманывать никого, стоит сказать, что До Кенсу такой же черный маг, как и самый добрый человек на планете. К сожалению, отвратный характер никак не связан с магическими способностями, ибо волшебства не существует.

 

А существует лучший в мире лжец и обуватель доверчивых сердец До Кенсу. 

И…сегодня по списку первым идет Чжан Исин. Извечный посетитель и самый наивный человек, каких когда-либо встречал Чонин.

 

\- Бедный. Снова будет слушать о полосе неудач и очистке кармы, - промурчал Чонин, пожевывая ручку и сразу же упираясь взглядом на только что вошедшего молодого парня. – О, здравствуй, Исин. Великий и ужасный, кхм, До Кенсу уже ожидает тебя.

\- Привет, Чонин! Как думаешь, моя карма скоро очистится?

«Да она скорее запачкается от общения с этим Сатаной»

\- Конечно, Исин. Проходи, удачи? 

\- Спасибо, у Великого и ужасного Кенсу прекрасный помощник, - вечно вежливый добрый и скромный Исин низко поклонился Чонину и тихонько постучал в тяжелую дубовую дверь. Дождался властного и пугающего «входите», и прошмыгнул внутрь. 

Чонин ударился головой о стол, слушая весь тот бред, который Кенсу рассказывает за такие приличные суммы денег.

Впрочем, если не этот бред, то будет Чонин жить на улице.

 

♠♠♠

 

Около семи вечера, после того, как последний посетитель покинул его кабинет, Кенсу тяжело вздохнул и попытался безболезненно встать. Нахождение на одном и том же месте в течение всего дня влияло на его спину, отзывалось болями в ногах и плечах, что уж говорить о мигрени и охрипшем горле. 

Кенсу всего лишь 27 лет, а он уже разваливается по частям, а все потому, что вранье – занятие тяжелое. Хотя, стоит признать, делает это Кенсу мастерски, с божественным талантом. Карьерист по натуре, он превратил легкий заработок по глупости в целую карьеру и добился неплохих высот, прослыв одним из лучших «черных магов» в Сеуле.

И раз уж судьба подкинула ему такую стезю, Кенсу будет ее с совестью выполнять. Если ложь и совесть могут быть совместимыми, конечно.

 

Сейчас у Кенсу было лишь одно желание – горячая ванна, а затем, само собой, кровать. Но нет, его секретарь должен был обязательно все изгадить, словив на выходе.

\- Сэр, сегодня у вас встреча с семьей, если вы не забыли, сэр.

Уже в который раз в жизни Кенсу жалел, что гонцу, принесшему плохую весть, нельзя отрезать язык. Тем более такой длинный язык, как у Ким Чонина.

 

Встреча с семьей в понятии Кенсу – это личные утомительные круги Ада, содержащие в себе общение с родителями и старшим братом. Возможны разный порядок и разные вариации, но эффект один и тот же – из него высосут все, что можно, а затем погладят по голове и поцелуют в лобик, прикрывая свои гадкие намерения любовью и заботой.

Кенсу не был плохим человеком, но если посмотреть на всю его большую и дружную семью, он сойдет за неплохого такого добросердечного и порядочного молодого человека.

Кто бы знал, как Кенсу не хочет туда идти. Желания хныкать, как капризный ребенок, было сильнее обычного. 

А стоило только увидеть радостное лицо брата Чондэ, почувствовать его давящие объятия и Кенсу смирился. Просто смирился, что сегодня ему живым не уйти.

 

\- Так когда ты собираешься жениться, Кенсу-я? – заговорили родители в унисон и сразу же засмеялись, посчитав такое совпадение сверхмилым. Этим развалинам было уже почти 50, а они все вели себя как малолетние нимфетки, вгоняя Кенсу в краску при одном взгляде на них.

\- Никогда.

Кенсу знал, с кем он общается, поэтому всегда рубил с плеча, чтобы не было шансов развить тему. Но, видимо, не в этот раз. Возможно, Кенсу самому надо очистить карму.

\- Но, сынок, уже пора. Тебе скоро 30, а ты все не женат.

\- Па, Чондэ уже 30, но что-то вы его не трогаете.

\- Ты же знаешь, сын, что на нем, где сядешь – там и встанешь.

Отец удрученно вздохнул, накладывая Кенсу еще карри. Его вечная мания, что сын не доедает, слишком щуплый и маленький, выходила боком самому Кенсу, добавляя лишние килограммы далеко не спортивной фигуре.

\- Вот именно. Я никогда не женюсь. Зачем мне жена, когда у меня есть такой хорошенький братишка-а-а-а? 

Второй проблемой после гиперзаботливых родителей, была ненормальная любовь старшего брата, считающего, что когда-то милый пухлый Кенсу, вечно хватающийся за ногу старшего брата, таким и останется. Навсегда.

Все пассии Кенсу были выкинуты, стоило им только попасться на глаза этого дьявола, так что годам к 18 - после того, как Чондэ ворвался в комнату Кенсу, прерывая первый в его жизни половой акт – До решил, что лучше останется навсегда один. У него есть работа и слишком ненормальная семья, чтобы связывать с кем-то несчастным свою жизнь.

Так честно предполагал До Кенсу, пока не осознал, насколько серьезны его родители в этот раз.

 

\- Кенсу-я, мы тут посоветовались и решили, что если ты не женишься, то мы лишим тебя наследства и нашего общества.

«И слава яйцам!»

\- Но ты же не хочешь этого? 

\- Нет, па, конечно не хочу.

«Да я был бы рад»

\- Тогда мы требуем, вот всей семьей требуем, чтобы на Рождество ты пришел со своей второй половинкой, иначе мы примем серьезные меры и женим тебя на том, кого сами выберем.

\- А можно на мне? 

\- Заткнись, Чондэ. Даже Кенсу не достоин таких мук. Так вот, милый, ты все понял?

От елейного голоса отца у Кенсу по спине шли табуны насекомых. Каждый раз, когда родители говорили, поблескивая глазами и скрипя зубами, Кенсу медленно хоронил себя под их бредовыми идеями. Но самый ужас был в том, что он действительно любил свою семью и как бы он не противился, оставалось только сжать руки в кулаки и повиноваться. Это вам не Америка, а Корея. И родители тут решают все. 

И теперь Кенсу срочно нужен кто-то для семейного ужина на Рождество. Кто-то такой, что отобьет все желание и родителям и брату одновременно.

 

♠♠♠

 

\- Ваш латте, сэр.

 

На этот раз, до того как поставить старбаксовскую дозу начальнику на стол, Чонин все перепроверил несколько раз и даже подготовил запасной стаканчик. Сегодня он намерен выторговать премию к празднику, во что бы это ему не стало.

Кенсу взял в этот раз стаканчик странно, обнимая его двумя руками и совершенно позабыв о газете. Не было адского пламени в этих пугающих белках, зато была какая-то концентрированность во взгляде, устремленном в пол. Чонин бы даже уделил внимание такому странному поведению, если бы не было ему на своего начальника глубоко все равно и плевать с высокой колокольни.

 

\- Сэр, я пойду?

Чонин развернулся на пятках, мысленно вздыхая и жалея снова записанного на прием Исина, но уйти ему не дал начальник.

\- Нет, останься, у меня к тебе важный разговор.

«Вот тут-то и меня уволят. Ну, уж нет, я выдру из твоей глотки каждый цент и не только»

\- У меня есть к тебе одно предложение. Деловое в каком-то плане, - Кенсу поставил стакан на стол и внимательно осмотрел Чонина, из-за чего у последнего затряслись коленки. – Ты располагайся поудобней.

Внезапно, у Чонина затряслись не только коленки. Назревал апокалипсис и первый всадник мрака снизошел до него, чтобы вести серьезную «деловую» беседу.

\- Спасибо, сэр. Напоминаю, что через 10 минут приходит Чжан Исин, так что…не могли бы мы побыстрее обсудить ваше предложение?

\- Прошу не забывать о субординации и не подгонять меня. А предложить я тебе хотел…, - начальник замер, набирая в грудь воздуха, Чонин замер, пытаясь не взорваться от брани. – Стать моим парнем на Рождество. Обычный просчет. Я абсолютно не претендую ни на твое жалкое тельце, ни уж тем более на душу. Просто сходишь со мной на семейный ужин и сыграешь влюбленного по уши голубка. 

\- Эээ, нет, сэр.

\- Что?

Чонин видел, как глаза Кенсу расширяются до размеров маленькой галактики, а руки крепко сжимают ручку. И, признаться, ему это нравилось. Чувство, что сегодня он отомстит начальнику за все, не покидало и на секунду.

\- Не хочу, сэр. У меня свои планы на Рождество. Ужин с семьей и не только.

Блефовать так просто, как оказывается. Обхитрить можно даже великого черного мага До Кенсу.

\- Чонин, если ты не понял, то от этого зависит твоя работа. Ты можешь не пойти со мной, но можешь и не приходить тогда на работу, вообще.

Голос Кенсу дрожал, глаза бегали, щеки побледнели и впервые за три месяца Чонин подумал, что это мило. До Кенсу в агонии – ох, как это мило.

\- Но я сделал вывод, что вам эта встреча очень важна, не так ли? И раз вы обратились ко мне, то нет у вас других вариантов. А значит, условия за мной.

\- Хорошо.

\- Во-первых, прибавка к жалованью. 

\- Не больше, чем на 20 процентов.

\- 30!

\- Хорошо.

Вздыхающий Кенсу был еще более прекрасным. Кажется, еще немного, и он заплачет.

\- Кроме того, увеличить отпуск и, наконец, пересмотреть мои обязанности! С этого момента я буду заниматься только тем, что напрямую должен делать секретарь и никаких «Чонин, у меня дома мыши, привези мне отраву для них» посередине дождливой ночи.

Ким Чонин видел, как на пухлой рожице Кенсу играют желваки, видел, как его глаза извергают адское пламя и чувствовал, как тот мысленно разделывает его на тысячи кусков. Но это был его триумф и сегодня он – Сатана Чонин, а Кенсу у него на посылках.

\- Хорошо, а теперь выметайся, пока я не передумал. Ты знаешь, что я могу все бросить и плевать на последствия.

Тут-то Чонин был согласен с Кенсу, поэтому быстро поклонился и выбежал из кабинета, все еще улыбаясь, как дурак.

 

♠♠♠

 

\- Привет, Кенсу.

 

Совсем сонный Чонин кое-как разлепил свой левый глаз. Правого глаза Кенсу был априори не достоин. Чонин и так совершил подвиг, выходящий за рамки возможного ради него – встал утром в субботу. Обычно же субботнее утро у него начиналось примерно в 3 часа дня, когда отвратный сосед Пак гандон Чанель снова начинал ремонтировать свою квартиру сверху и его проклинал не только Ким, а около 3-х квартир лестничной клетки. Впрочем, когда кого-то волновало и останавливало в совершении святого соседского ритуала пожизненного ремонта?

 

Чонин понял, что начал снова засыпать с этими мыслями о Пак гандоне Чанеле, поэтому резко затряс головой и ударил себя по щекам, разлепляя теперь оба глаза. Напротив него стоял его начальник и взирал всей силой своих больших пугающих глаз. Несложно было догадаться – а точнее, просто выучить за несколько месяцев – что такая бестактность разозлила Кенсу, но Чонину было плевать. Это он нужен, а не ему нужны.

Кенсу заскрипел зубами, видимо, желая поправить Чонина, но передумал и лишь фыркнул, разворачиваясь.

 

\- Здравствуй и иди за мной.

\- Окей, - добавил яда Чонин и услышал какое-то попискивание, наверное, суровая ругань от сурового начальника.

 

Кенсу шел быстро, точнее быстро перебирал своими коротенькими ножками, а спокойно идущий Чонин все равно обгонял его своей модельной походкой. 

К вящему ужасу Чонина – и совсем маленькому милому визгу внутри – его понтовитый начальник не был одет в очередную брендовую одежду, просто вопящую: «Это Гуччи, отсоси, я круче» (да, Чонин порой баловался матюгливыми стишками, особенно хорошо писались стишки про одного глазастого малька), - а нацепил на себя обычную светло желтую толстовку со старыми растянутыми джинсами. Если, конечно, желтая толстовка на серой зимней местности может быть незаметной, да и прохладная она, наверно. В любом случае, Чонин очертил начальника «цыпленочком» и решил, что устал молчать.

 

\- Кенсу-я, - запел елейно Чонин и тут же почувствовал себя ментально простреленным несколько раз, - а что не так? Ты же мой парень. Играй хорошо! И ты не хочешь рассказать мне что-нибудь о себе? А вдруг родители спросят, как мы познакомились? Что я думаю о твоих увлечениях,…кстати, какие они?

 

\- Ты можешь, пожалуйста, помолчать? У меня болит голова, я не спал всю ночь, и сейчас моя башка гудит, как паровоз, ты тоже гудишь, и вообще весь мир гудит. Бесите.

 

Внезапно Чонин спустился со своего трона всевластия, прекратил самолюбование и построение злобных планов, как насобирать компромат на Кенсу ужасного и непобедимого, и рассмотрел начальника внимательнее. Его толстовка была помята, капюшон вывернут наизнанку, на кедах была грязь, в общем целом – такая неопрятность заставляет визжать даже Ким свинью Чонина, который и душ-то принимает раз в два-три дня. Взъерошенные волосы, легкие синяки под глазами и…щетина? А у Сатаны бывает щетина? Разве его кожа не всегда девственно чиста, как кожа младенца? Внезапно, Чонин даже грешным делом подумал, что у До Кенсу может быть и на теле растительность, но перекрестился, осмотрел начальника еще раз и решил, что нет, быть того не может.

 

К продолжению утренних ужасов, Кенсу постановил, что едут они на автобусе. Он затащил Чонина за руку в забитый салон, через две остановки даже выбил им места и грубо усадил, толкая под коленку. Чонин не удержался и шикнул, толкаясь и дуя губы, как маленькое дитя.

 

\- Если не нравится, можешь встать. Думаю, та дамочка с радостью разместит своих пятнадцать центнеров на этом хрупком маленьком месте.

\- Нет уж, спасибо. Так может…ты все-таки расскажешь мне что-нибудь о себе? Или обо мне ты хоть имеешь представление?

\- Ким Чонин, 21 год, выпускник экономического факультета. Закончил так себе, с тройками, на втором курсе тебя чуть не вышвырнули из университета из-за того, что ты на год свалил из страны, колеся Китай со своими буйными дружками. Сейчас эти дружки разбежались кто куда, а ты остался тут в Сеуле, хранить мне верность и ненавидеть своего вечно ремонтирующего соседа Пак Чанеля.

\- Но… как ты..?

\- Я предсказываю будущее, прошлое и настоящее.

«Он действительно Сатана»

\- Шучу, на самом деле Пак Чанель – мой друг детства и именно он был твоим незримым рыцарем, замолвив за тебя пару словечек. Ну, так же он был и является моим информатором. Я привык контролировать все свое окружение.

На этом Кенсу пожал плечами, натянул капюшон на лохматую голову и прислонился к стеклу, наслаждаясь произведенным впечатлением. Еще никогда в жизни Чонин так не боялся своего начальника. Он чувствовал себя маленькой рыбкой, увязшей в болоте по имени До Кенсу.

Наконец, ущипнув себя за ляжку, Чонин натянул на лицо улыбку и повернулся к начальнику, который медленно засыпал.

\- Так чем ты занимался всю ночь? Имею право знать. А вдруг меня теща будет спрашивать, чем мы занимались всю ночь, что ты такой сонный?

\- Пек.

\- Что прости? Пек каких-то сучек в своем адском огне?

\- Печенье, пек, идиотина! Боги, да тебе жалование урезать надо, а не добавить. Что ты ржешь?

\- Кто? Я? Нет. Великий черный маг До Кенсу печет печенье ночи напролет. Кому рассказать – не поверят, ой не могу. 

\- А ты и не расскажешь, - внезапно Кенсу выпрямился, затем навис над Чонином и разместил свою руку между его ног, в опасной близости к самым важным и потаенным местам. – Если ты хоть кому-то проболтаешься о моей личности любой живой душе, я вырву твое недостойное мужика достоинство и заткну им твой рот. Я плачу тебе за молчание, а не за болтовню. А теперь сотри свою гаденькую ухмылочку с лица и посмотрим, что ты знаешь обо мне.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Вот и отлично, душечка. Мой любимый цвет?

\- Черный.

\- Сколько мне лет, мой день рождения, университет?

\- 27, 12 января, Пусанский национальный университет.

\- Любимая группа?

\- Не знаю.

\- Аллергия?

\- Да откуда мне знать?! Вы вот не знаете обо мне?

\- Хм, дай подумать. Ты любишь Ne-Yo, а аллергия у тебя на цветочную пыльцу.

Чонина как ледяной водой окатило. И да, он почувствовал себя уязвленным. Ведь он-то свято верил, что является лучшим секретарем на Земле, работая на этого деспота. Чонин верил, что Кенсу в жизни не сможет без него обойтись и что он знает все о своем начальнике. Как оказалось, Чонин жил в сладкой лжи все это время.

\- Но…а, впрочем, да. Тебе же нужно знать все обо всех, да-да, как я забыл.

\- Учишься на глазах, а теперь наша остановка, пошли.

 

Кенсу снова заключил несчастное запястье Чонина в свой стальной захват и протащил сквозь толпу законсервированных людей. Последнему только оставалось хныкать в предчувствии, что подписался он на что-то не очень хорошее.

 

♠♠♠

 

\- Когда мы говорили, что ждем от тебя вторую половинку, то имели в виду шикарную девушку с третьим размером и наливными персиками. А получили парня? Ну ладно, с наливными персиками вместо губ. 

 

Чонин обиженно вскинул голову, являя родителям Кенсу взгляд побитого щенка. Актерское мастерство оскорбленной невинности всегда было его фишкой. И сейчас не исключение. Тем более, щенячьи глазки возымели свой результат.

 

\- Разумеется, выгонять мы вас не будем. Бить или кантовать твоего спутника тоже, проходите, Кенсу, покажи своему парню дом.

Идя вслед за Кенсу, Чонин расслышал перешептывание и нечто в духе: «Чондэ порвет его на части, нам срочно нужно много спиртного». К сожалению, уверенности это не предало.

 

Кенсу, как послушный сын, провел Чонину экскурсию, завершая ее комнатой на чердаке. Стоило только взглянуть на ее скромность и аккуратность, как сразу становилось понятно, что это комната его начальника.

Отсутствие постеров, манги, статуэток и прочей подростковой бредятины ничуть не удивили. Зато вот наличие гитары и синтезатора – очень даже. Чонин даже подумал, что, возможно, когда-то Кенсу был школьником, а не Сатаной, живущей за счет чужого горя.

 

\- Так ты умеешь играть?

\- Да. И на гитаре, и на синтезаторе. Еще немного могу на ударных. Но Чанель скорее по этой части. У нас была группа в старшей школе.

 

Перед глазами сразу предстала картина эдакого человечка в школьной форме, с дерзко подведенными глазами и ирокезом на голове. 

Когда Чонин увидел на столе фотку именно с таким Кенсу: с сигаретой, гитарой в руках и красным ирокезом – то схватился за сердце и поблагодарил небеса, что сделали из панка нынешнего Кенсу.

 

\- Насмотрелся? Тогда пошли на обед. Сразу предупреждаю, что наготовлено будет много. А еще лучше не общайся с моим братом. Вообще его игнорируй, если хочешь пережить обед и остаться на жаловании.

\- Все т-так плохо?

\- Я знаю, что ты зовешь меня Сатаной. Но уверен, поменяешь свое мнение после этого обеда.

С этими словами Кенсу улыбнулся, близко подошел к Чонину, взирая своими ангельскими глазищами, поправил воротник рубашки и даже похлопал по плечу, а затем покинул комнату, оставляя Чонина в тихом шоке и все еще ощутимым следом прикосновения на плече.

 

♠♠♠

 

\- Располагайтесь. И, ох, прошу извинить нас…

\- Чонин, сэр. Меня зовут Ким Чонин.

\- Отлично, сынок. Я – Минсок, а это – Лу. 

\- А я Чондэ и как ты посмел сесть с моим братишкой на моих глазах? Исчезни, дрыщ!

 

Однако, быстрые переходы в этой семье делаются. Только что Чонину улыбались, а тут уже желают сгореть в адском пламени. Но помощь пришла, откуда не ждали и вряд ли когда-нибудь дождутся еще. Кенсу сел за стол и резко дернул Чонина за руку, усаживая рядом, даже накрывая коленки салфеточкой и разглаживая ее в опасной близости от паха. Чонин что-то хрюкнул, но получив в ответ больной щипок где-то в области ширинки, заткнулся, улыбнулся и поднял свои глазки на родителей, стараясь излучать любовь и мир.

 

Первым детальному осмотру подвергся отец. Невысокий, примерно как и Кенсу, с очень красивой линией глаз и аккуратным носом. Этот мужчина не выглядел как на отца под 50, максимум 40 и то, в духе модели, которой сорок. Легкая щетина, свежая кожа, очень располагающая улыбка. Чонин пришел к выводу, что отец не является серьезным препятствием.

 

Следующей была мать, еще одна жертва природной пластики. Если отец выглядел молодо, то мать выглядела очень молодо. Чонин даже погрешил в душе, что был бы он пьяным – попытался бы с ней позаигрывать. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что в этой улыбке с прекрасными алыми губками и глазами, аки у святого младенца, скрывается что-то более глубокое, страшное и потаенное. «Не иначе как Кенсу все свои грязные таланты у нее забрал».

 

\- Ты чо пялишься?

 

Брата Кенсу – Чондэ, Чонин решил даже не рассматривать. Слишком уж бесит.

Поэтому Чонин предпочел осмотреть стол и вопросительно посмотреть на Кенсу. Почему-то в этом доме было страшно сделать даже вздох, словно Чонин на самом деле прошел просить руку и сердце. Видимо, Кенсу тоже волновался, его руки напряженно теребили салфетку под столом, а глаза перебегали с родителей на брата. Впрочем, там и бегать не надо было – Чондэ не сводил глаз с парочки. 

Заметив Чонина, начальник сухо кивнул и взял тарелку своего подчиненного, накладывая ему гарнир и салаты, а затем выбирая самый сочный кусок мяса. Где-то там внутри Ким подозревал, что До прознал и о его любви к еде.

Примерно после третьего съеденного куска мяса, Чонин отвлекся и понял, что только его и ждали.

 

\- Итак, а как вы познакомились? – Минсок мило улыбнулся, вытирая рот белоснежной салфеткой.

\- Ну, я пришел устраиваться к нему на работу, и мое сердце сразу же совершило кульбит. Кенсу был таким красивым в своем дорогой белоснежной рубашке и со строго насупленными бровями. Вы не представляете, как я хотел попасть на эту работу, - Чонин неловко улыбнулся, тоже вытирая губы. Родители понятливо закивали, даже Чондэ задумался. Видимо, они поверили прекрасным россказням, которые, по сути, были правдой, ведь Чонин действительно повелся на Кенсу в первый день. 

\- Так это служебный роман? Не ожидал от Кенсу такой непрофессиональности, тц.

\- Чондэ, не беси меня.

\- Кенсу-я, я же любя.

Чонин видел, как зеленеет Кенсу от желания выйти в туалет к белому другу, поэтому снова взял все в свои руки.

\- О нет, что вы. Кенсу на работе просто деспот. Он очень долго отпирался, игнорировал, шпынял меня… но я служил ему, как верный пес, бегал за ним по пятам…А потом, однажды, когда он заболел – то пришел к нему домой и ухаживал за ним весь день. А после в знак благодарности – он поцеловал меня, вот тут-то я и не удержался, кхм.

И это, по идее, тоже было правдой. До того момента, как Чонин пришел не добровольно, а по ору в трубке, и вместо вознаграждения в поцелуй, он получил пустой чашкой от неудачного чая в лоб.

\- Это так мило, скажи, дорогой? – Лу хлопнула в ладоши и повисла на Минсоке, поглаживая его рукой по спине. Минсок выпрямился, сделал довольное лицо и ущипнул жену. 

Что Чонин, что Кенсу закашлялись. Было как-то неловко наблюдать такие нежности, учитывая, что родители должны уже медленно скрипеть костями.

\- Раз все закончили, предлагаю перейти в гостиную к камину!

 

Разговор в гостиной прошел довольно спокойно к огромному удивлению Чонина. Не считая, конечно, того факта, что места всем не хватило, родители заняли весь диван, Чондэ кресло справа, а несчастным Кенсу и Чонину пришлось ютиться вместе на одном кресле. В итоге, психанув и понадеявшись, что у него не отсохнут руки и кое-что еще, Чонин усадил легенького начальника До себе на коленки и продолжил отвечать на вопросы, мысленно погибая под взглядами Чондэ. Впрочем, Чондэ не говорил, а лишь рассматривал. Родители много нового и сложного не спрашивали, а когда разговор зашел об интимной жизни…злобный Кенсу вскочил и предложил всем расходиться по кроватям.

 

\- Па, а где мы постелем Чонину? 

\- Как где, милый. Понятное дело, что он будет спать с тобой. Не смущайтесь голубки, спокойной ночи.

С этими словами родители обняли Кенсу, подтолкнули его в спину, а несчастный, он утащил Чонина за собой.

 

\- Извини, с меня повышенная премия за ночевку. Я постелю тебе на полу.

\- Эй-эй, ты ляжешь на полу. Я твой гость, так позаботься обо мне.

Теперь, когда никого не было, можно было снова поиграть в добрый подчиненный – злой подчиненный. Чонин с радостью наблюдал, как у Кенсу дергается глаз, как он фыркает, а затем залазит в большой шкаф и достает себе футон. 

\- Возьмешь себе вещи из этого шкафа, и обязательно сходи в душ, нечего чтобы мои вещи тобой пропахли. А мне нужно кое-что еще спросить у отца.

\- Как же ты меня бесишь…

\- Я все слышал, что ты себе там под нос скулишь, Ким Чонин. И не показывай мне фак в спину.

 

♠♠♠

 

Возвращаясь из душа, прекрасного горячего шикарного душа, с позолоченными ручками и красивой плиткой – родители Кенсу занимались подпольным черным бизнесом, не иначе – Чонин услышал какой-то шум вниз по коридору. А умение подслушивать – первое натренированное на работе у Кенсу умение.

 

\- Ты понимаешь, что этим обрекаешь себя на одиночество на старости лет? – по всей видимости, это был голос Лу, он не был уже таким мелодичным, а скорее каким-то напряженным и грубым.

\- Но вы же не одиноки. 

\- Кенсу – мы это счастливая случайность, стечение обстоятельств.

\- О да, смерть моей матери – это счастливая случайность, хах.

\- Не смей говорить о своей мертвой матери в таком тоне, сын! Лу тут не причем! – в разговор уже вступил голос Минсока, а Чонин вздохнул. Кажется, у кого-то тяжелые времена.

\- Прости, Лу, ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю. Но, пожалуйста, это моя жизнь. Отстаньте от меня. Я не хочу жениться и пока не хочу никакую семью, детей в том числе. Я слишком молод и слишком многое не сделал.

\- Что ты еще не сделал? Не облапошил половину Сеула?

Повисло молчание, а Чонин затаил дыхание. Сердце, отбивая бешеный ритм, предчувствовало неладное.

\- Нет, я хочу открыть в Пусане маленькое кафе. По моим планам - где-то через год.

И тут сердце Чонина замерло. То есть, через год он больше не будет работать у этого отвратительного карлика с белками вместо глаз? Он не будет больше бегать под дождем ради кофе, не будет участвовать практически во всей жизни Кенсу? Над ним не будут издеваться, и не будут платить деньги?

Кажется, где-то что-то ломается. Где-то внутри, в голове.

\- Так ты еще и уехать от нас хочешь? Кенсу! – у Лу начиналась истерика, а Чонин услышал какой-то кашель, отдаленно напоминающий всхлип.

В конце концов, пора отрабатывать свое жалованье.

\- Извините, что перебиваю, - Чонин вплывает в комнату легкой поступью, капая на ковер водой, стекающей с волос, - Кенсу-я, я не могу уснуть. Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне? – закусывая губу и молясь всем богам, чтобы начальник прямо здесь не схватил его за достоинство, Чонин медленно приближается к Кенсу со спины, кладет руку на талию и притягивает к себе, утыкаясь носом в волосы. На удивление, они очень мягкие и пахнут алоэ, на какое-то мгновение Чонин даже закрывает глаза и начинает урчать, пока легкий тычок в ребра не заставил очнуться.

\- Да, пап, мы, пожалуй, пойдем.

Кенсу целует Минсока, затем Лу в щечку и уходит, вжимаясь в руку Чонина так, словно желая ее оторвать. Но сейчас Киму даже не страшно, ведь это не от злости, это от отчаяния.

 

Ложатся они в полной тишине. Чонин лишь слышит тяжелое дыхание Кенсу и как он ворочается на полу. Естественно, ворочается. Пол-то твердый, еще и сквозняк гуляет. Чонин мог бы быть добросердечным и позвать Кенсу к себе, но… нет.

\- Ты видел мою семью, да? Извини за них. Они неплохие, просто…порой перегибают палку. Мои папы слишком заботливые. Истерично даже, я бы сказал.

Чонин хочет ласково улыбнуться и сказать, что ничего страшного, но осекается.

\- Стоп. Папы? Какие такие папы?

\- Ну, Минсок и Лухань. Мои отцы. Только не говори мне, что ты спутал Луханя с девушкой? Чонин, ты что, слепой или совсем тупой?!

\- Ну а что? Ее, его лицо такое…женское?

\- А то что штаны и футболка – то ничего?

\- Ну, во-первых, моя мать практически не снимает штаны, а во-вторых, футболка под кофтой. Я же не могу, ну, пялиться на грудь твоей матери! То есть, отца.

Впервые за все время сосуществования с До Кенсу, Ким Чонин услышал его добрый заливистый смех. Такой яркий и детский, что быстро наполнил всю комнату. Кенсу поднялся со своего места и запустил подушкой в ошалелого Чонина.

\- Просто скажи мне, почему я нанял тебя? Ты ведь такой дурной, Чонин, - и опять новые, неизведанные доселе события. Кенсу говорит нежно и дружелюбно, смотря на Кима сквозь улыбку, а затем протягивает руку, чтобы забрать подушку.

\- Наверное, потому что я – самый сексуальный секретарь, которого ты мог бы достать? А еще, как видимо, страдаю мазохизмом, раз все еще работаю на тебя.

Чонин игриво облизывает губы и ответно кидает подушку, попадая прямо по лицу. Кенсу фыркает и отворачивается, поудобнее закутываясь в одеяло.

И снова они лежат в тишине, но не спят. Никак не спят.

Наконец, Чонин не выдерживает.

\- Кенсу, а это правда, что ты собираешься через год прикрыть лавочку?

Кенсу молчит, лишь шевелит плечами. А затем тихо начинает разговор.

\- Надеюсь, да.

\- Но…серьезно. Ты и кафе? ТЫ и кафе? Не смешите меня.

\- Чонин, я, конечно, понимаю, что я Сатана в твоих глазах и не буду отрицать, мне нравится гонять тебя, потому что я плачу за это деньги, мне нравится получать деньги за мои «предсказания». Я ничего не имею против обмана людей, они сами виноваты, что ведутся на все это. Порой мне жаль их, но, будем честны, это выбор каждого. Но все же контора лжи – это не то, к чему должен стремиться человек, правда? А в Пусане хорошо, тепло и большая вода. Чонин? Ты слышишь меня?

Тишина, лишь звук бьющегося сердца.

\- Уже заснул? Вот бездарь. И так каждый обеденный перерыв в офисе засыпает. Думает, я не знаю.

Невнимательный Кенсу совсем не заметил актерских талантов Кима и спокойно уснул, пробурчав спокойной ночи. А Чонина ждала напряженная ночь, бессонная и тоскливая, от чего губы поджимались, а руки комкали одеяло.

 

Чонин думал, думал до самого утра. О семье Кенсу, о его характере – о да, дерьмовый такой характер, самый ужасный из всех знакомых – о том, что начальник его как монета. Имеет своего орла: грубого, неотесанного, злобного и фальшивого; и имеет свою решку: любящий родителей, мечтающий о тихом кафе в Пусане и знающий все о своих работниках, что попахивает некой заботой.

С приходом Кенсу в жизнь Чонина, та стала напоминать бешеный круг, каждый день что-то новое. Никаких шансов заскучать или спиться с неудачниками-друзьями. Чонин чувствовал себя нужным миру и нужным Кенсу. И то, что через год они распрощаются – пугало его. Пугало даже страшнее злобного взгляда Кенсу, которого ему точно будет не хватать.

И что-то в сердце Чонина за эту ночь пошло не так.

 

♠♠♠

 

Чонин понятия не имел, что к нему чувствует Кенсу, но почему-то свято верил, что-то да ощущает. Он спрашивал о нем Чанеля, позвал его сыграть своего парня… Ведь это все неспроста, так? Чонин должен каким-то образом не пустить Кенсу в Пусан. По крайней мере, без себя.

Аккуратно выбравшись из кровати, Чонин подошел к спящему Кенсу, наблюдая самую миролюбивую картину на Земле, затем тихонечко подхватил его маленькое тельце и перенес в свою кровать. Располагаясь под боком и крепко обнимая, снова утыкаясь носом в мягкие волосы.

 

Утро их встретило стуком в двери и криком Лу, что он принес завтрак. Сейчас, вслушиваясь и включая мозги, Чонин даже мог сделать вывод, что у Луханя вообще-то и голос мужской и как он мог повестись на такой развод?

 

\- Кенсу, быстро просыпайся, тут отец твой пришел!

Кенсу едва разлепил глаза и сразу же упал с кровати, при виде Чонина находящегося в такой интимной близости. 

\- Дурак, быстро возвращайся. А то нас заподозрят.

Уже выпроводив общительного Луханя, парни спокойно вздохнули. Практически спокойно.

\- Чонин?

\- Да, Кенсу?

\- Что это упирается мне в бедро?

\- Э…обычные мужские утренние потребности?

\- Как грязно, кошмар!

Кенсу надавил ладонью на возбужденную зону, отчего с губ Чонина слетел стон девушки легкого поведения, и слетел с кровати, кутаясь в одеяло и выбегая в душ.

\- Мог бы и подольше понажимать рукой…

 

♠♠♠

 

\- Па, вы довольны? Я сделал, что вы хотели. Привез вам свою половинку? Теперь я свободен?

\- Нет. Мы все еще не довольны некоторыми вопросами и обязательно вернемся к этой теме немного позже, а пока: спасибо, что навестили. Удачи, Чонин, были рады познакомиться. Кенсу, мы его одобряем.

«Кто молодец? Я молодец»

Мартовский кот Чонин и фыркающий Кенсу покинули дом родителей, притворно держась за руки. Но стоило только дойти до автобуса, как Кенсу сразу же вырвал свою ладошку, натянул на лицо капюшон и остался молчаливым до конца пути, пока они не разошлись.

Но Чонину было, в принципе, все равно. На его лице бесконечно красовалась улыбка, ведь его одобрили родители Кенсу, а Чондэ даже не отравил за завтраком - впрочем, он был так тих, что Ким начинал бояться, как бы Лу с Минсоком ему чего не сделали. Кроме того, у Чонина теперь появились кое-какие мыслишки.

 

И первым делом, придя домой, Чонин постучался в квартиру Чанеля, расцеловал его, как только тот появился на пороге и ускакал к себе домой. Где-то там глубоко в шкафу у Кима завалялась рубашка от дизайнера.

 

♠♠♠

 

Оказывается, возможно проснуться за час раньше будильника, улыбающимся и счастливым. Идти на работу вприпрыжку тоже можно. И уж тем более хотеть увидеть лицо своего начальника – вполне реально.

 

В отличие от Чонина, одетого с иголки, в дорогую рубашку, ограниченного выпуска галстук и строгие брюки, Кенсу в этот раз пришел в обычной черной водолазке. Еще и опоздал немного. Что уж говорить о невыспавшемся помятом виде.

Проследовав за начальником в кабинет, Чонин с улыбкой и вежливым поклоном, разместил на столе стаканчик с кофе.

Кенсу бросил взгляд на этикетку.

 

\- Это что такое? Что за «Позвони мне сегодня вечером» на стаканчике? Какого хера на моем кофе пишут твои бабы?

\- А вы присмотритесь к написанному номеру получше, сэр.

\- Кажется, это твой..? Что он тут делает?

\- Выполняет свою миссию. Послание написал я, сэр, - Чонин оперся руками на стол начальника, наклоняясь все ниже и ниже.

\- И зачем я должен тебе звонить?

\- Чтобы я мог позвать вас погулять, сэр.

\- С какого хера мне, простите, идти с тобой гулять?

Кенсу снова включил свои опасные белки, еще и бровями начал двигать. Чонин только облизал губы и приблизился совсем близко.

\- Потому, что я тебе нравлю-ю-юсь, - промурчал он, опаляя чужую нежную щеку, - потому что ты считаешь меня сексуальны-ы-ы-ым.

Кенсу хотел отодвинуться, но Чонин проник пальчиком под горлышко водолазки, притягивая к себе и не отпуская.

\- Ты ведь взял меня к себе, потому что я тебе понравился, правда? И поэтому ты столько обо мне знаешь. Чанель сказал, что ты регулярно расспрашиваешь, как у меня идут дела и что там на личном фронте. Ты выучил все мои слабости и каждый раз, когда я шел на свидание, резко вызванивал меня с какой-то важной миссией. Ты попросил меня пойти с тобой к родителям, хотя у тебя есть тот же Чанель-хен, но ты предпочел иметь именно меня при себе.

\- Н-не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Просто ты совсем не умеешь показывать чувства, да, хен? Но, например, разрешаешь спать мне в обед и ничего не говоришь, а иногда даже отвечаешь на звонки, чтобы я не проснулся. А у родителей уступил мне кровать. Я нужен тебе, Кенсу-хен.

Чонин уже прикасался губами к чужому уху, но Кенсу не двигался. Его глаза нервно бегали, а руки впились в собственные колени. Кенсу хотел что-то сказать, но Чонин приложил свой палец к его пухлым губам.

\- А, кроме того, утром у тебя ведь тоже стояло? Или я не прав и глаза меня подвели. Ну же, Кенсу, не отпирайся. Поцелуй своего подчиненного.

\- Да пошел ты! – Кенсу вскочил, теряя равновесие.

\- В твою попку? Так с радостью! – дьявольский Чонин подхватил падающего Кенсу, притягивая к себе. 

\- Я воспитал демона, - вздыхает Кенсу, расслабляясь в руках. – Кто тут еще из нас Сатана? Это не я каждый раз ходил в таких развратных футболках и закусывал губы, сводя с ума. А ты, мерзкий засранец.

\- Но, хен, я делал это неосознанно! Ты все еще противишься и не разрешишь поцеловать тебя?

\- Нет, ты не дорос еще.

\- Но меня одобрили твои родители, - использовал последнее оружие Чонин и показал свой телефон с набранным номером «Лухань – мама/папа-Кенсу» - и я могу рассказать им, что сынок повел себя плохо, обманывая их…

\- Заткнись, Чонин, просто заткнись. Разрешаю поцеловать меня один раз, сейчас явится Чжан Исин, а я еще не придумал, кого ему в этот день избегать.

 

Чонин смеется и прижимает к себе Кенсу, затем легко подхватывает его под руки и усаживает на стол, располагаясь между ног. Губы Кенсу такие, какими он их представлял: мягкие, податливые, горячие. Кенсу слишком пошло целуется и отлично играется языком, от чего Чонин возбуждается как последняя сучка.

Но Кенсу не был бы Кенсу, злобным начальником, если бы резко не разорвал поцелуй и не вышвырнул своего работника/парня из кабинета.

Ему надо зарабатывать на Пусан.

И да, пожалуй, сегодня он нажелает Исину чего-нибудь радостного и хорошего, ведь у него прекрасное настроение.

Кроме того, хорошие новости идут по удвоенному тарифу.


End file.
